leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trip's Serperior
Trip's Serperior (Japanese: シューティーのジャローダ Shooty's Jalorda) is Trip's starter Pokémon. History Serperior was first introduced as a in Professor Juniper's lab, where he was chosen by Trip as his starter Pokémon in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. Shortly after obtaining him, Trip challenged to a Pokémon battle and used Snivy against Ash's Pikachu. However, Pikachu was unable to use attacks due to an encounter with . After enduring Pikachu's and , Snivy was able to defeat his worn-out opponent with . Snivy and Trip then left Nuvema Town on a journey through Unova. In a flashback in A Rival Battle for Club Champ, recalls that Snivy had evolved into Servine prior to Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, and reveals that he defeated Chili's Pansear in Trip's battle for the . Ash challenged Trip to another Pokémon battle in a Battle Club in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. He first faced Pikachu again, meeting Pikachu's with and landing a powerful hit with Leaf Tornado. He then managed to stop Pikachu's and win the match with another Cut. Servine then battled Ash's Snivy, where he dominated the match by dodging her and attacks before hitting Snivy with another Leaf Tornado. However, he was eventually hit by Snivy's , becoming immobilized by infatuation. It was in this state that Servine was defeated by a frenzy of Snivy's attacks. Servine appeared again in Ash and Trip's Third Battle! in Trip's three-on-three battle with Ash. He once again battled against Ash's Snivy, starting the match with Leaf Tornado, which proved even to Snivy's . He then went in for a Cut attack, but Snivy dodged and used Attract. However, Servine was able to defend against the move, this time, with Leaf Tornado. He then stopped Snivy's Leaf Blade and defeated her with Cut. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Servine was shown to have evolved into a Serperior and was used by Trip in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. In the first round, he went up against Burgundy's and managed to freeze it in place with a . Then, he easily knocked it out with a powerful , giving Trip the win. Then in the next episode, Serperior battled Manning's in the second round and won with the same combination. Serperior soon battled Cilan's Crustle in the semifinals, and though Leer proved useless, he hit his opponent with another powerful Solar Beam. After avoiding Crustle's and attacks, Serperior finished the battle with a brutal . During the final match in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, Serperior battled Ash's Pignite, revealing his attack while avoiding every one of his opponents attacks. He beat Pignite, as he beat Crustle, with a Solar Beam and a Frenzy Plant. As a prize for winning the tournament, Trip and Serperior were granted a battle with Unova champion Alder. Serperior's opponent was and he started the match by launching a Solar Beam attack. Serperior's opponent was revealed to have the Ability in the episode after, thus taking no damage from the attack. Regardless, Serperior hit his opponent with a Dragon Tail and a Leer attack while Bouffalant just stood there. Serperior's second Dragon Tail sent Bouffalant flying across the field but it quickly recovered and hit Serperior with , knocking him out. In Curtain Up, Unova League!, Trip sent Serperior out during his Vertress Conference preliminary round battle against Ash and his Pikachu. Being very fast and agile, Serperior was easily able to dodge all of Pikachu's attack attempts and strike back with a powerful Dragon Tail. The battle continued in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. After attacking with an and a barrage of Dragon Tail attacks, Serperior used , tying Pikachu into an extremely tight grip. Even Pikachu's proved useless, as Serperior used his tail to conduct the electricity to the ground. Pikachu was struggling to breathe, and Trip told Serperior to slam Pikachu down in order to finish him. Ash, however, was able to come up with a trick, and had Pikachu free himself by using Iron Tail on the field. As Pikachu tried to use another Iron Tail on Serperior, Serperior countered it with a Dragon Tail, and was preparing for another strike, when Ash invented another attack plan, and had Pikachu use a combination of and Iron Tail, which collided with Serperior's Dragon Tail, resulting in a big explosion. After the smoke cleared, Pikachu was still standing, and Serperior quickly fell down, defeated, giving Ash his first victory over Trip and eliminating the latter from the tournament. Personality and characteristics As a Snivy, he was quite confident and self-righteous, as seen in In The Shadow of Zekrom! when Trip chose him over the other starter Pokémon, and during the battle with Ash. He has retained this trait after evolving. Serperior's most notable trait as it further evolved is his overwhelming speed, having swept through the entire Junior Cup without being touched once. Also, Serperior has very little trouble dealing with opponents who have a type-advantage, a further testament to his strength. True to his species norm, Serperior holds his head high pretentiously while fighting and tends to stay elegant at all times. He does not take most opponents seriously, unless said opponent is particularly powerful, as seen in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! when he was up against Alder's Bouffalant, showing signs of shock when his Dragon Tail didn't phaze his opponent. More signs of his species norm were seen after Serperior was defeated when it was bowing his head to Alder when the Champion talked to him and stroked his chin. Moves used mod 6}}|0=Snivy Tackle|1=Servine Leaf Tornado|2=Servine Cut|3=Serperior Frenzy Plant 1|4=Serperior Energy Ball|5=Snivy Leaf Tornado}}.png|Using mod 6}}|0=Tackle as a Snivy|1=Leaf Tornado as a Servine|2=Cut as a Servine|3=Frenzy Plant|4=Energy Ball|5=Leaf Tornado as a Snivy}}|image2=Trip Serperior mod 5}}|0=Leer|1=SolarBeam|2=Frenzy Plant|3=Dragon Tail|4=Wrap}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Leer|1=Solar Beam|2=Frenzy Plant|3=Dragon Tail|4=Wrap}}}} In the games in the Pokémon World Tournament download that was available for players of the Japanese Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 games from December 3, 2012 to January 31, 2013. The tournament was based on the Vertress Conference in the anime, which was conducted under Single Battle rules. Trivia * Servine's evolution into Serperior was first revealed in the Japanese opening Be an Arrow!. Related articles References Serperior Serperior Serperior Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters de:Diaz’ Serpiroyal es:Serperior de Trip fr:Majaspic de Niko it:Serperior di Diapo ja:シューティーのジャローダ zh:修帝的君主蛇